Something There That Wasn't There Before
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Stuck in Ren's apartment during a storm, Kyoko is forced to spend the night. While eating dinner & flipping through channels, Kyoko runs across one of her favorite princess films. Unexpectedly, they find that there's more than one Belle and one Beast.
1. Who Could Love A Beast?

Both their jackets hung heavily on the coat rack, weighted by the sleet that stuck to the material. Two pairs of damp shoes dried by the doorway. Their socks and day clothes spun in the fancy western dryer the famous renter owned, drowned out by the sound of the furious Tokyo storm and the sizzle of the makeshift, cooking dinner.

Ren stood in the expansive living room, filling the glass with a few small ice cubes and some of his finer brandy. In his other hand, he held his cell phone close to his ear. His manager's pleased cries would be hard to explain if the young cook heard, so the well known actor lowered the volume until even he was barely able to hear the other line.

"So you're saying Kyoko-chan's cooking dinner and you got her to agree to stay the night? Ohh! Watch out Kyoko!" Yashiro started squealing again, causing Ren to take another sip of his stiff drink.

"Yashiro … I'm simply letting you know that I may be a bit later than usual tomorrow in picking you up. The storm made the roads really dangerous, and the chunks of ice are getting rather large. I can't drive in this, and I wouldn't allow anyone to walk in this weather." The actor said smoothly, behaving the more responsible of the two men.

"What about Fuwa-san?" Yashiro asked mischievously, baiting his charge.

The tinkle of frozen water against the cup was the only response.

"Ren, this is your chance! Don't let this one go to waste! A cold night, a kotatsu table, an attractive man and his freshly legal crush…"

"Kohai, Yashiro." Ren interrupted, chiding the meddlesome man. "His LoveMe member number one kohai."

"'His'? So you'll admit she's yours then?" Yashiro said happily. Ren could picture the pleased smile on his manager's prying face.

"I don't own a kotatasu table." Ren said quickly, changing the point of conversation. His purposeful mispronunciation did its job. He knew Yashiro was a stickler for proper Japanese.

"Ko-tat-su table Ren. A low table with an electric foot-warmer underneath. Don't tell me you haven't sat around one with your family on chilly nights?"

"I don't own one." The actor said haphazardly, neatly ducking the question.

"There's one in the storage room." Yashiro said simply, catching the other line in astonishment.

"Why would there be a kotatsu table in my storage room Yashiro-san? And why would you know about it?"

"You've a kotatsu table Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko repeated in pleased surprised, from the doorway of the kitchen. Catching the actor off guard, he quickly shut the phone and dropped the glass on the table with a loud clunk. Luckily the glass was empty, so nothing spilled on the surface. Still, he made a grab for the cup to stop it from falling to the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said, quickly apologetic. "I was only going to ask if whether you'd like fried rice or not."

"You didn't startle me Kyoko," Ren lied smoothly, rotating around. "and I thought we had cleared the naming business up."

He turned to the door, and took in the small teenager's appearance. His button shirt dwarfed her petite frame, falling right along her knees. She hadn't had much to change into in her bag, only her gym shorts. While not short, they were easily hidden by the shirt he gave her to keep dry while her clothes washed. The plain cream apron she used to cook, as well as her still lightly wet hair from the storm, gave her the appearance of a lover making breakfast, fresh out the shower.

She was caught by surprise by the warmth of his true smile. Unsure what brought it on, Kyoko blushed and looked away from her senpai. The smile he could give, without pretenses, never failed to remind her why he was called the 'co-star killer.' His expression could be one of a master con-artist, wooing unsuspecting women's hearts with little more than a glance.

"Sorry…Ren."

He laughed lightly, without mirth, which caused her to look back up at him. His smile caused her to hesitantly return her own. "I prefer plain rice Kyoko-chan. I'll go get the kotatsu table, while you finish up then."

Discreetly grabbing the phone, while Kyoto returned to the kitchen, Ren redialed his manager's number. He walked to the last room of his apartment as the phone rang a few times.

"You hung up on me Ren." Yashiro said as a way of greeting, expressing his pout through his voice.

"Well, we should return to the topic at hand. How do you know I've a kotatsu table?" The actor said, turning on the light of the storage closet. Just as his manager said, the fully assembled piece of furniture sat in the back of the collection room.

Turning his professional mode on, Yashiro voice became its usual assured tone. "LME apartments provide more than just the basics, so that actors with greater social lives, greater than yours I should say, can entertain comfortably." Just as fast, the manager switched to his curious teenage girl mode. "Have you found it then? Are you going to be using it with Kyoko? Hmm? Hmm?"

Refusing to be baited again, Ren punctuated his voice to signify then end of the conversation. "Stay safe Yashiro. The storm seems really bad."

Yashiro sighed lightly, disappointed at his charge's refusal to go into details. "Keep her safe Ren. Ganbatte."

Ren folded the phone and slipped it into his jean pocket. He made his way to the furniture piece, and swept the dust off it. It was of fine making, and the table showed little ware. It was heavier than it looked, but being in better shape and stronger than the average man, he was able to bring it into the living room and set the décor of the space as if the table had always been that way. Quietly, he made his way to the kitchen to watch her finish her cooking.

Kyoko blew on the small miniature saucer, cooling down the broth of the hot pot. The rice cooker finished just in time, and she just wanted to make sure the liquid hadn't had too much spice. He liked his meals more mild, Ren. She blushed at the thought of her calling her senpai by his first name, without an honorific. Playing his sister, and living together for as long they had on their assignment, had definitely changed their relationship. Their **working **relationship, she corrected herself.

_But onii is really the best man there is… _Setsu's voice crept in Kyoko's mind, assured and loving.

_Well… _She shook her head furiously. Kyoko would have fought the obsessed sister's character in her mind, if the actress had a proper rebuttal. Trying to clear her thoughts, she took a quick sip of the broth.

"HOT! HOT! HOOOOOT!"

* * *

They both sat at the low mahogany table, starting into the warm home-cooked meal the actress had made for the two of them. The kotatsu table heater kept their legs temperate, as the hotpot served as a welcome relief from the chilly winter storm. Kyoko had done her best to work with what he had left in his stylish but empty refrigerator. Luckily the only fresh produce in the kitchen, tofu and some frozen seafood, had been enough to make a decent hotpot.

Through the corner of her eye, Kyoko noticed how Ren developed a pattern for reaching into the hot plate.

_Rice. Meat. Vegetables. Meat. More meat. Rice. Meat. _

She chortled inwardly at his hotpot eating habits. It was good to see him eating, but she hadn't had more than a few small pieces of shrimp and most of the protein was gone from the pan.

The proper way, as Fuwa-san had always lectured her son Shoutaro at the dinner table, was cemented in Kyoko's mind. She could hear the loving but firm voice of her first surrogate mother. Reflexively, she repeated the words out loud, in an almost bossy tone.

"Vegetables first. Rice next. Meat should always come last."

Ren paused and looked at her, a piece of shrimp halfway to his lips. He rested the shrimp on top of his rice and lowered his chopsticks.

"Why is that Mogami-san?" Ren asked, half curious, half humored.

He had seen her watching him, and was wondering what kept her so captivated from her meal. He thought she would be happy with his above normal appetite, but she still found a way to critique his eating habits. Instead of annoyed, he felt amused and light-hearted by her motherly attention. Ren was worried she was thinking the best way to escape his apartment and tackle the bad weather to get back home. It had been quite the fight to convince her to stay the night. Domineering eating comments, he could handle.

"To insure good nutrition." Kyoko quipped, continuing to repeat after the internal monologue. She turned to him fully and shook her finger to the lesson. "Young men need their vegetables and rice to ensure health and proper growth. The protein may taste good, but you want to grow up big and strong, right?"

Clenching his fist and bringing it to his lips, Ren held back a comedic snort. It was enough to shake Kyoko out of her internal monologue, and make her pout in her annoyed fashion. The actor used his senpai voice, addressing the actress by her last name.

"Mogami-san, I'm guessing from the doll you made Maria and the fact you were able to spot me through my character, that you pay very good attention to details. Would you happen to remember how tall I am?"

"Well…" Annoyance turning to contemplation; Kyoko tilted her head a bit to think of the response to his question. "You're roughly 190.435 centimeters or 74.976 inches tall without shoes. However your favorite El Dolases shoes give you an added boost of .625 centimeters, and depending on your…"

Quickly cutting off her frightening attention to detail, he continued, "...do you think I need to grow taller Mogami-san?"

"Oh, well I suppose…" Kyoko paused, taking in the fact. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel a bit silly giving him the lecture. When she reflected on it, that speech was usually reserved for Fuwa-san's elementary school aged son. Even then, he was stubborn and picky.

"Since you only reach about here…" Ren put his hand to about the middle of his chest, which caused Kyoko's cheeks to puff in annoyance, "it's probably best if I save the rice and vegetables for you then." Her senpai finished thoughtfully, picking up the shrimp back up with his chopsticks and continued eating.

"That's not fair, you can't compare me to you!" The actress spouted, miffed at his inconsideration. He had developed a taste to teasing her, not too unlike when he had just met her. The only thing that had changed was her fierce dislike to the man. Still, he had the ability to get under her skin.

"You wouldn't take away my only small joy of shrimp, would you Kyoko-chan? After all, you won't let me spend money on you anymore. Now I only have acting…" Pulling out another perfectly seasoned shrimp, Tsuruga paused over the hot plate and gave his kohai _the look_. The pouty puppy dog look worked so well on her as Cain that he couldn't help but keep it.

Biting her pouty pink lip, Kyoko admitted defeat by silence. It had been quite a bit of time since she had acted as his sister, but Ren/Cain's pleading look was just as effective on his sister as it was on his kohai. Since the debacle of living together as the Heels, she had gotten use to his teasing. At least enough not to run out of the room whatever she thought she had insulted him. In response, she had gotten a glimpse into the personality of the private Tsuruga Ren, which seemed to capture a few characteristics of the characters he acted.

Sometimes when he forgot himself, Ren would slip back into Cain, and treat Kyoko as if she was the most important thing in the world to him. She didn't have the heart to correct him, as he seemed so genuine. The role of Cain gave way to the view of her senpai as more than her senior, but of someone she had become close to.

Kyoko turned to the remote behind her, sitting on the couch. "Since you've decided to eat my share of shrimp, I'll just take control of your remote."

Ren extra loud bite of the shrimp was his only his response, and she turned on the television in her weak attempt at revenge. Flicking through the channels with half interest, Kyoko's pupils grew wide as a familiar still shot crossed the screen.

A old fashioned hand drawn animation came up. The image was of a stained glass woman, raising her twinkling wand sparkling over her head. Her flowing golden hair and full emerald gown entranced the teenager as if she were a child. The narrator's low voice continued along with the story.

"…And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."

Caught by the familiar voice and storyline, Ren too looked at the screen. He paused from his meal, to listen to the recognizable tone go on with the fairy tale.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

* * *

**Parts belong to Disney, parts belong to ****Yoshiki Nakamura, and only the silly marrying of the two comes from me.**

**There will only be a second part, and I've actually written a good bit of it. I was planning on this being a one shot, but it was getting kind of long. **

**My muse won't shut up! I've so many ideas for stories, even ones I need to continue, but no drive to write. I used this as a sort of launching ground, force yourself to start running type of story.  
**


	2. But She Really Is A Funny Girl

"_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

Kyoko's lips mouthed with the opening song of Beauty & The Beast as if she knew the words by heart. Her whole body nodded and bobbed, as she swayed side to side with the melody. What surprised Ren was how similar the Japanese words was to the American version he had grown up with. Apparently at least one Japanese girl was as enthralled as the woman he knew back home.

Beauty and the Beast was not something he was interested in, especially as a typical young boy when the movie first came out. But his mother had adored the film and sung to it, much to the other family member's dismay. During movie night, when the famous couple planned a moment out of their hectic schedule to watch a film, his mother had suggested Disney films regularly. Still, beautiful as she was, a singer (as well as a cook), Julie Swann was not; no matter how much his father insisted. Ren shook his head as his ears rung painfully in memory, his mother "singing" _Someday My Prince Will Come_ over a pot of beef "stew."

In fact, the thought of that song reminded him of his kohai, and her previous 'prince.' Hadn't he known her when she was at her peak of her fantasy beliefs, dreaming, like the heroine, of princes and castles and faraway places?

"_Look, there he goes… Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, Oh he's so cute!"_

"He's not dreamy!" Kyoko shouted angrily to the three doting village girl characters, dark demons wafting out the back of her like smoldering smoke before a fire. Ren turned to watch the irate girl, mildly amused. "He's a pompous jerk who uses people! How could a women ever fall for such a selfish, uncaring man? I'm glad Belle can see through his ways and wants nothing to do with him!"

The image of the French hunter morphed in the actor's mind. Gone was the gun, drawn muscles and long black hair. In its place laid a lanky blond male singer, poising with a guitar. Ren snorted unconscientiously before he could help himself. It was very low, but just loud enough to garner her attention from the television screen. Kyoko was still glaring, but now at him. He hadn't seen her face so angry for a long time, when she had flipped him the bird. Why didn't it surprise him she'd get so upset over a fantasy fairy tale?

"What's so amusing Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said heatedly. "Do you think so many women falling for brainless, cold hearted, pretty boy is something to laugh at? "

"I wouldn't say it's amusing…" Ren replied, whipping away all previous emotion off his face. "but Geston isn't purposely fooling those women into falling with him. Not what I can remember from the movie at least. But still, Belle has an adoration for stories, princes, princesses, and fantasy. She is wise to his ways…The character doesn't strike you as familiar, Kyoko-chan?"

"_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle…"_

The pause hung in the air only for a moment. "…I guess he is a bit like you, Tsuruga-san."

The verbal "like you" dagger pierced his back right on target, hunching him over with its surprise attack. His hair hung over his eyes as he leaned over the table.

"I never knew you thought of me as a 'brainless, cold hearted, pretty boy' Mogami-san." His head creakily turned to her as if on a rusty pike. Ren smile was lightly annoyed and forced. Dangerous four point stars shot from his eyes at her like warning lights. "Surely you don't think of me like Geston?"

"No no! It's not that!" Mogami waved her arms in denial. "It's just Tsuruga is tall, dark, strong and has thousands of admiring girls after him! Although you fit his description, you are definitely not like Geston!"

"_It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. But she really is a funny girl…"_

"You are much better liar then Geston could be! You smooth talk, you have a playboy attitude, and you're much more suited to be a con-artist!" Several more word daggers rained down on Ren as Kyoko paused for a moment, deliberating. She cheerfully continued as the thought struck her. "I'd say you're more like Jafar! You could mesmerize and charm anyone!"

"_A beauty but a funny girl…"_

The light waves of misery emanated from the actor's near lifeless body. Kyoko stuttered worriedly, as she watched her senpai emerge from the under the table with a stricken look on his face.

"D-D-Do-Don't worry Tsuruga-san! I would never fall for my senpai's handsome looks!"

"_She really is a funny girl… That Belle!"_

"I think I'm going to get myself a drink Mogami-san." The actor sighed, defeated.

**No way this'll be done in two, three, or even four chapters. I'm going back to my old way of writing; short, sweet chapters that don't seem so daunting. That'll make easier to write, faster to post, and less nights I spend typing till 4am.**


	3. Hold Still

The tumble glass, full of ice, could barely hold an adequate amount of his strongest brandy. The same brandy he had learned to love while self-pitying his failed Katsuki. Even drinking slowly, the liquor wasn't nearly enough to wash off her verbal attack. Ren sipped as if everything were normal, but he could feel her worried stares on the back of his neck. Kyoko was probably panicking at why her senpai seemed so distraught.

"_I would never fall for my senpai's handsome looks! Never fall for my senpai…never..never…"_

Nervously breaking the silence, she spoke first. "Tsuru-"

"Ren, Kyoko." He interrupted quickly, more forcibly than he intended. His voice softened, but instead of turning around to face her, he poured himself another drink. He spoke, before he downed the drink. "I told you…call me Ren."

Putting the cup back, he returned to the table. He kept his face neutral as he stacked the dishes on top of one another. Ren made sure to avoid her eyes as discretely as possible.

"You seem to enjoy this movie Kyoko-chan. I'll clean up while you watch." As quietly as a ghost, he returned to the kitchen to wash the scraps away over the sink.

His words weren't harsh. To the untrained eye, it'd be considered as kind. He didn't give any forceful sun-like smiles. He didn't trigger any of her demons. Even with that though, Kyoko knew that Ren wasn't in the mood to continue the conversation further. It was almost as if he was hurt by something, rather than angry. She reluctantly let him clean by himself and turned back to his television, trying not to spy on him as he turned exited the room with all the used plates.

It wasn't hard to focus on the movie (it was one of her favorites), but she had a nagging feeling she had said something wrong to the actor. She wracked her brain over the conversation. Perhaps Scar or Geston would have been a better comparison than Jafar, who was old. Ren _was_ only in his early twenties. Saying he was like Jafar was probably too much for him. When the right moment arose, she would definitely offer him to rescind her right to call him by anything other than Tsuruga.

But it wasn't like Ren to be down at a comment like that… Then again, it wasn't like her image of Ren to drink, especially what seemed like so much. It wasn't the first time the actor forced her to change her mental image though. He had smoked like he was born doing it, fought like a true street warrior, and frankly surprised her at every turn with new hints of his talent. Maybe while living or filming in another country alcohol was freely available to him, and he had built up his tolerance while learning to enjoy the beverage for simply its taste? The French love to smoke and drink. She pondered the thought of a French Ren.

He returned and went straight to the cabinet for a third glass. Kyoko pursed her lips as her senpai poured himself another cup, watching him from the corner of her eye. Although he stood directly in front of the discreet liquor cabinet; she could tell with a keen eye how much had made it past his glass. When she had originally walked to the kitchen with the bottle on display, it had barely been opened. Now it laid below the halfway line. While Ren was the very definition of controlled, he steadily drank the contents faster than she thought was wise. He had several more drinks than the average man could handle. Still, he was perfectly balanced, and showed no effects from the firewater.

Working directly under the Fuwa Inn's okami matron, she had her fair share of entertaining guests who have had imbibed more than their tolerance. As an okami in training (although she didn't know it at the time), the Fuwa head mistress expected her to handle all guests with dignity and honor. It was not something all the guests, especially the intoxicated businessmen, always returned. She had cleaned many messes because of them.

The glass tumbled out of his hand, catching them both by surprise. It shattered into large and small fragments, littering the bamboo floor.

"Don't move Kyoko. I got it." Ren said smoothly, as he bent down and started picking up the largest glass shards. Instead of obeying, she jumped up to her feet and ran to the hallway closet. "It's not safe to pick it up by hand Tsuruga-san! I'll go get the vacuum!"

"No need," Ren continued to pick up the pieces while calling after her, with no avail. "I can get most of the pieces…Ah!" He pulled back and dropped the picked up debris. One of the jagged shards caught his skin. While not deep, the cut was enough to blossom red; drips of blood coming from the wound. Ren watched the crimson fluid puddled in his hand, missing the return of her hurried feet over the hardwood.

Holding up the vacuum with accomplished pride, the young actress announced her return arrival with cleaning determination. "I have the…" Kyoko stopped dead at the sight of his injury. She dropped the vacuum immediately and almost teleported to his side. "Your hand Tsuruga-san! We have to clean it!"

Carefully cupping under his hand and leading him back to the table, away from the scene of the accident, Ren and Kyoko bickered lightly over the severity of the wound and the treatment it would need. Once she had him in a proper sitting position, holding a napkin to soak the blood, Kyoko ran for the first aid kit in and returned in a flash.

With attention and gentleness that never failed to surprise him, Kyoko small hand cupped his. The large difference in their sizes made him smile lightly, as she pulled the napkin away from the cut. With the blood mostly sopped away, she could get a clear view of the wound, long and thin across his palm. With one hand, she nimbly opened the first aid kit and pulled out an individual alcohol pad. Tearing it open, she pulled his hand closer to her.

"Ah! That hurts!" Ren swore lightly, surprising his nursing kohai. He tried to pull his bleeding hand away, but Kyoko kept just a firm enough clutch to keep it immobile.

"Hold still, it won't hurt as much…" Kyoko said huffing, dabbing the alcoholic pad onto the shallow bleeding gash.

"_**If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much"**_

Catching the echo of the television, Ren laughed richly. It warmed up the room, however brief. Kyoko, deeply involved in her temporary nursing role, missed the nearly matching line she had said to the movie.

It wasn't until Ren face morphed into an irritable look, and he pulled his hand away while reciting the next line, did something click.** "**Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

**"**If you hadn't _frightened_ me, I wouldn't have run away!" Kyoko replied back in surprising rising tension, slipping unconsciously into the role of female protagonist.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have been in the west _wing_!" The actor shouted back, banging his good hand against the table in emphasis.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper Ren!" Kyoko shouted irately, leaning over Ren's side of the table and breathing harshly. The truth of her words shocked him. Ren's eyes were wide and bewildered at her passionate performance. Yet, she had said his name? She started back on taking care of his wound, as he doubted himself. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little."

Once the wound was properly cleansed, Kyoko took and put the medical trash to the side to throw away later. Pulling out a plaster, she began to position the band-aid and stuck it on in a way Ren would have little interference with moving his hand.

"I'm sorry about that Tsuruga-san." Her head was down in shame, as she finished up. "I didn't mean to yell…I was just caught off-guard."

Ren's deep warm chuckle lifted up her head, catching her by astonishment. "That's perfectly okay. I wanted and expected you to respond with Belle's lines."

"How did you know I would respond like that…?" She asked quietly, standing up to go and take care of the broken glass.

"Well…" Ren paused, "the first words that appear in your mind…it would naturally be the one you're used to, right Kyoko-chan?"(1)

She smiled lightly, as she started cleaning up the pile of glass.

* * *

**In case you're curious and just can't place it, chapter 18, page 30-31**


	4. Both A Little Scared

**Warning! All fluff! Might cause cavities! Story is meant for those who want that.  
**

**

* * *

**

With the mess cleared and the injury bandaged, both occupants returned to their original seats under the blanketed table. Remaining toasty and comfortable, they both ignored the way the storm continued to rise and beat against Ren's high rise window. Instead they went back to watching the show in the darkness of his living room.

As a young girl, Ren knew that the first time Kyoko was introduced to anything from the realm of fantasy, she'd be so mesmerized that her whole essence would shimmer. Like in the forest, when he had agreed that he really was a fairy prince, her happiness was like glitter in the sunlight. Her golden eyes would imitate the sun, and she'd be nothing but smiles.

As the movie went on, becoming more about the blooming romance between the beast and his prisoner rather than the magic punishment the prince had been under, Kyoko eyes became less and less enchanted. She still watched the film, just as captivated, but her smile had all but wilted.

**Opening her eyes at his approval, the scene pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books. Her face in awe, she turned her head side to side to take it all in.**_** "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" **_

"_**You-you like it?" **_**The Beast asked, unsure but excited at her feelings towards his personal library.**

"_**It's wonderful!" Belle cried out, assuring him of her conviction.**_

"_**Then it's yours." He said without a moment's hesitation, smiling at her gleeful expression.**_

Noticing the way she rung the cloth of the table within her small hands, he broke the long silence. "Is something wrong Kyoko?"

Not turning away from the scene, she made a small 'no' sound, barely audible and sounding slightly disparaging to him. When the silence hung a bit longer, she turned to him. "How are you Tsuruga-san? How is your hand feeling?"

"It doesn't sting as much." Ren responded lightly, flexing his hand for her approval. "I'm sure it'll be healed by morning."

The room fell back into silence, as they returned to the television set.

"_**There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

"_**What's there, mama?**__**"**_

"_**I'll tell you when you're older.**__**"**_

He could see her hand clench tightly, as the movie faded away, into its first line of commercials. "What's wrong Mogami-san?" For the first time since dinner, Ren stepped fully into his disapproving senpai mode. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong."

"I..um…no…Well, it's just that this story is setting up little girls hopes Tsuruga-san! It's horrible!" Kyoko apparitions slowly spilled out behind her, crawling out from their mother. Weakened from the romance story, her darkening aura gave them a weak breath at renewed life.

"While of course there're fairies and spells and magic out there…reciprocated love and romance like that simply doesn't happen! Not for normal, plain girls!" Her hands continued to wring the cloth in anger. "It's building up false hope in foolish girls who dream for their own attractive prince and instead get blond, stuck-up, first-kiss stealing toads…"

~Mama! Mama!~ The demons cried gleefully, starting to hover off the floor. ~You've come back!~

"If I saw the love fairy, I'd tell her exactly right where to go!" Fired up, Kyoko held her fists tight and close to her chest. "I'd teach young girls not to fall in love! To be modest about everything! And most of all, not to trust handsome young men. Unless you're a princess, it will only leads to bad outcomes! No one ever comes to sweep you off your feet."

~That's Right! Ganbatte! Mama! Ganbatte!~ The demons cheered, waving spiritual pompoms in the following silence.

"…Don't you trust me Kyoko?" Ren asked simply. He looked directly at his kohai, caught by surprise from his query.

She was surprised to see such a lack of confidence in a man who had everything. His face was still the same as it had always been, but his eyes were raw, unsure, and almost pleading; she got the feeling he was asking for a response to something more than just a fleeting curiosity to her rant.

The teenager paused to look back at his handsome face. Her own words circled in her head as she took in his feature. There was no doubt he was handsome. Every poll for the past year had had him as the top bachelor. Naturally, what she said would have to apply to him too. If she were to teach young girls not to fall in love and not to trust handsome young men, Ren would have to be exhibit number one. But…he didn't fit against what she wanted to fight against. In fact, if she hadn't been more aware of the pain of heartbreak…

The pause lasted just a moment. Sensing their defeat, her ghosts clung together as Kyoko's amber eyes caught Ren's chocolate gaze. "…I trust you…" Kyoko drawled lightly. Even she was unsure when her lips continued moving, finishing her approval with one more word, "Ren…" With that, the spirits went up in a flash of smoke.

He stood up, bowed low and offered his hand to her in the most regal of poses. Kyoko knew factually Ren was only wearing a simple black sweater and some classic designer jeans, but the way he held himself erased all that was routine about his dress. It didn't take any imagination to see Ren as a prince, trapped within a costume and a society he didn't belong to. She took his hand on an instinct she thought she lost. The high rise apartment faded in the background, and instead left the impression of a large glass ball room. The glow of the television commercial and swirling hail outside made the light flicker in an old fashion ambiance.

"I'm not a prince Kyoko. In fact I'm as despicable as a beast. But you're anything but a plain girl. We're not characters in a story, but if I have to sweep you off your feet for you to believe again, I'll become a prince-like beast to compliment who you really are."

The smile he wore put all the smiles he ever wore in front of her to shame. It banished all the fear from his eyes, and in response it assured her as well. Helping her to her feet, he guided her away from the living room area and towards the middle part of his apartment, where there was the least furniture around.

Ren repositioned and rewrapped his lengthy fingers around Kyoko's tiny hand, tucking his injured hand snugly around her waist. He could tell by her fierce blushing that dancing ballroom style had been something only the young lady had dreamed of doing. Still, she did not pull away, nor stutter her disagreement. To hold her in such an intimate way, even under the guise of a movie marketed to him over ten years ago, was filling his heart in such a foreign but yet so natural feeling. Surely, he couldn't have lived without experiencing this before.

"Just follow my lead Kyoko, left foot first…"

Slowly, after stepping on his feet a few times, Kyoko picked up on the dance.

The set of long commercials ended, as the movie faded back in. The Beauty took the Beast's hand, as he escorted her down the grand ballroom staircase. With a few unsure glances, and awkward handling, they begun to twirl in the fanciful ballroom. The singing in the background didn't faze either party, as they danced to the tune.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the…**_

A irritating buzzer suddenly sounded from the TV, cutting off the end of the song and turning the room's glow an angry red. Scaring apart the unsuspecting dancers, the Japanese emergency broadcast system came to life.

* * *

**I've to admit I'm guilty of one of my own pet peeves. I put in (pretty much) the entire song in lyrics in a story. But I couldn't help it! They fit so well! **

**Be happy, I've finally found the poor sap who'd take the fall and beta my story before I slop it up, mistakes and all! So sometime in the near future the updated story will be posted, and the final few chapters should be beta'ed before I put them up. Still, thank you everyone who's reviewing and/or have taken the time to correct me.**

**And all those who have this on alert but refuse to review...I've my eye on you -.-  
**


	5. What's There, Mama?

**You know those people who take photos with celebrities, and the gawk and point at them like they're the king of the universe? Well, that's how I feel with my beta reader: **Runadaemon**! If you like this chapter, thank her! Anyways, I will refrain from anymore mush…**

**

* * *

**

Her whole body tingled, as if reluctantly awakening from a dream. She hadn't realized how warm he was until they pulled apart. Unconsciously flexing her fingers a bit in remembrance, the ghost of him lingered around her frame. The scent of him: car leather, liquor, stage make-up and something strangely "forest-y" hung and tickled her senses.

The loud repetitive buzz continued insistently on the television set, along with a scrolling line which repeated, "Please wait for emergency broadcast."

Kyoko took a quick glance at Ren, while he too waited for the emergency broadcast. Catching her gaze, he turned to look at her as well, his face turning back into a smile. Smiling in a way the princes in her fairy tales did; with enough warmth and love to win a princess.

Long ago, God created a box. A box with many locks. Every individual is given a sealed box from God, that only they themselves could open. This particular box looked plain at first glance, but once admired, shone of unexpected gold and radiant light. The box wasn't well cared for, but flourished in adversity and the promises of a magical, better life.

Unexpectedly, an evil blond demon caught the box's gatekeeper by surprise. Fluttering around and making trouble, he stole the key, unlatching all the locks in his evil fun. All the bolts fell with a clatter, and left the box unguarded.

Emerging from this box, unexpectedly free, were eyes. Eyes that were not accustomed to freedom, nor this new world. Caught by surprise, they peeked out in anticipation. The world the gatekeeper promised was one of beauty, fairness, magic, love.

What greeted the eyes was anything but those years of promises. Greed. Lust. Injustice. Enraged by the lies, the eyes became demons, imitating the first thing they saw; the demon who had let them out. Using their hatred, they flew out and prepared for war.

However, in the box hid one more. A pair of golden eyes that refused to look when she realized the box wasn't unlocked by the gatekeeper's own doing. Alone, without friends, she shivered in the tiny dark place, waiting for the correct moment. The moment when warmth would signal safety and give her freedom to spread her fairy wings to the true world their mother had promised them.

It was like a fire after an endless winter, sunshine after a lifetime of stormy skies. The warmth that suddenly wrapped around her, warmed the box as well.

Uncurling her little healed toes, sweeping her shimmery dress, and stretching her wings, she made her way to the edge of the box. Unlike the others, she didn't want to out craft the darkness, but simply soak in the sun she was promised.

Small hands caught the edge of the opening, and began to lift.

"This is a national weather alert. Repeat, this is a national weather alert."

The lid slammed shut. Both people returned their gaze to the anchorman.

"The region of Kanto, including the metropolis of Tokyo, is under a weather emergency. Large hail, freezing rain, and dropping temperatures are expected to increase during the night. The governor of Tokyo, Ishihara Shintaro has declared all public and private businesses to be officially shut down until nine am tomorrow morning."

Scenes of the current storm damage took up a quarter of the screen as he continued. "Down power lines, hazardous driving conditions, and life threatening sized hail has occurred and is expected to continue for the next three hours. We ask that you remain in a safe location, with proper supplies, in order to be prepared.

"We will now resume our original broadcast."

The silence barely lasted half a second, before Kyoko cracked. Running around the room, she clutched her cheeks in fear. "We have to get prepared, Tsugura-san! Do you have any extra blankets? Do we have enough food? I think I saw some candles in the storage cabinet. What are you going to do about your busy schedule?"

"Calm down Kyoko. Everything will be okay." The intimate moment was swept away as if it never existed as he watched her run around the room, pulling out drawers and piling supplies in the middle of the table. "Weather is always something people in the acting industry are prepared against. Yashiro has had to work with many studios to reschedule when outside circumstances interfere. Plus, I'm sure the storm won't be nearly as bad as they are predicting."

Winter storms, especially severe ice storms were rather rare, and it took all of her psyche to think about it. His disappointment was heavy, hoping that something would have changed after that dance. The triggered emotion, if she had had any, washed away.

"Still, what will we do if we run out of food! What about the Darumaya restaurant? I'll go run out and buy some food and supplies!" All of his assurances fell on deaf ears, as he noticed Kyoko was still in panic mode.

Grabbing her arm, Ren kept the flustered girl from running out into the dangerous storm.

"Kyoko, you're staying here tonight!" His voice was extra firm, obstinate, and unyielding. Her wriggling stopped immediately. "Everything is shut down. Everyone is inside and safe." His voice softened, worried about her lack of movement. "Just…stay with me, until the storm is over? I promise we'll go together tomorrow."

He was caught off guard by her large tearful eyes, turning around to meet him. He let her arm drop, but kept it in his grasp.

"But…What about the Darumaya? Moko-san?"

"I'm sure everyone is okay, Kyoko." Ren assured her calmly. "We'll watch the rest of the movie, then turn in and let the storm blow over, okay?" He slowly guided her back to the familiar table like a lost, docile child, and sat next to her to watch the remaining film.

* * *

**Basically I wrote this story because, as wonderful as SB is…sometimes you can't help but want some real romance between Ren & Kyoko. I usually avoid writing the final moment Kyoko realizes Ren is in love with her because it's hard for me to visualize a good, plausible reaction from her. (Think Yashiro trying to imagine an overly happy Ren.) Sooo, I apologize if anyone seems OC. Tell me. I'm trying my very best to walk the line between love and being IC.**


	6. You Came Back

The world of animation was something the famous actor had rarely considered. He was use to using his body and face to express the emotion his characters needed. He read his lines like they were dictated, and on camera he let his body do the rest. It's not that he didn't respect the act of expressing lines for an animated character, he just hadn't thought of it as a real acting possibility until now.

"**Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me? **

He wasn't sure when she started quoting the lines again. Her voice was soft and barely audible. The way she mimicked the movie's frames and fanned her emotion within her minute volume however, made him think on how well she could be voice actress, as well as a camera actress. Barely a body muscle had twitched, and yet her dictation and pitch was able to capture every character's distinct spirit. The storm winds howled, adding to her impromptu villainous lines. Despite her hatred for the egotistical and cruel huntsman, she could capture his every pixilated feeling and literally whisper it into life.

"**It's over, beast! Belle is mine!**"

If someone else saw her like this...well the possibilities were endless. It could be the way she escapes the pitfall of being a type cast actress. He could have do an animation. Something with faeries, princesses, and happy, perky voices that could expand her influence. He would do anything to help her fulfill her goals; she just needed the opportunity to showcase her talent.

"Mogami-san, have you ever thought…"

"Shhh!" She hushed him quickly, catching Ren by surprise. Not even turning her head away from its general direction, Kyoko nodded towards the screen.

He should have known better than to try and cut into the fantasy world with real life.

**Shoving Gaston to the ground, Beast turned away from his defeated rival in compassion and disgust. Once, he would have dropped the hunter without a second glace, but now he knew better. He had been taught compassion by _her_.**

**Running outside and onto an upper balcony, Belle calls out after the Beast to catch his attention. **"**Beast!**" **Belle says loudly, relieved to see the one she cares for, safe and sound.**

**Spotting her in shock, he starts to climb the castle walls to meet her. Gaston is left there, only able to watch the successor go after his prize. The Beast's amazement is apparent, as he leaned across the railing to meet her. **

"**Belle? Belle!" He says, surprised and shocked and beyond happy to see her return, especially by her own will. "You came back!"**

The two enraptured audience members watched the television as the story continued on. Still, Ren couldn't help but glance over at her tight fists, clasping the pillow with dear life. She knew what was going to happen, and yet he jumped as she cried out in empathetic pain as Gaston plunged the deadly dagger into the Beast's back.

"Nooooo… Beast…" Kyoko murmured, as Belle pulled the injured Beast onto the balcony. Her eyes glossed with light tears that refused to fall, and once again, the image of the wholesome, trusting Kyoko shined through.

_Love…she still wants to see it end happily… _Ren's own heartbeat rose, as the proof he needed to see was finally in front of him. _She still wants them to be together…she wants to see that love she denies exists…_

A sudden fierce howl rattled the windows of the high rise building. The lights flickered in the apartment, as if trying to grasp to dear life, and caused the two to look up at the ceiling. Without so much as warning, the power went out, shutting off everything in the vicinity. The dryer stopped spinning, the table heater clicked off, and the large television went black.

A disappointed exhale came from Kyoko's direction as the room faded into darkness. It only lasted a split-second, but he knew she wanted to see the happy ending to the princess story. Kyoko would think this was fate's way of confirming her hated of love.

"Tsuruga-san, do you have a lighter or some batteries?" Kyoko said, slowly getting to her feet and looking for those storm supplies he had set out for such an occasion.

"Hold on Mo-Kyoko, I know where they are.."

Soon enough, through nearly blind searching of his apartment, they were able to secure one of his previous Cain cigarette lighters. With it, they ignited all the candles in the oversized living room, bathing the room in a candlelit glow. They both returned to the still warm table, turning their heads to the dead television.

"It's too bad the power cut out." Ren said lightly, breaking the silence. The evening had been up and down, but he didn't want her to go to bed just yet. He felt he may never get another chance for her to be so close, in such an intimate personal space for so long.

"Yeah…I kind of wanted to see the end again." Kyoko said wistfully. "Not for the happy ending of course! For nostalgia!" She quickly added, venomously denying the idea (to both of them) that she wanted to see to the end of the love story. "I guess... it's only a fantasy anyways…" She went to step up, but Ren held her back.

"Hold on…" Ren said, making his way towards her. "Kneel down."

"What? You're not going to use my legs as a pillow with your bed so close Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked, half surprised, half disapproving.

"Just kneel down and follow my lead."

Once she had, the actor laid on the floor carefully, placing his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as she stuttered in shock.

"Tsu-tsu-tsuruga-san?"

"You... You came back." The way Ren looked up at her pulled at her emotions in a way the Disney film had been pulling at her all along. Although more fitting of the prince's handsome figure than the Beast's, Ren eyes mirrored the feelings she always imagined the male protagonist would show. Pain was lightly etched in his face, but the overwhelming emotions was shock, pleasure, and overall, an immense expression of love. The love he was able to express in the faint candlelight washed over Kyoko like nothing she ever experienced before. It was so intense that she forgot about acting, she forgot that it was her famous senpai's head in her lap, and that they were simply performing the famous climax to a children's story. He was the dying Beast, in pain but happy at seeing his love one last time. She was Belle, the beautiful French daughter of an inventor, who cradled her dying love in his last moments.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." The amber eyes looking down at him immediately filled with salty tears. "Oh this is all my fault! If only I had gotten here sooner…" Kyoko turned her head, and a large wet tear slid down.

Ren looked up at his kohai, in mental awe at her impassioned response. Her acting was so intense, that he almost felt the heartbreak she was experiencing over him.

_Over the death of the Beast, not him…_

His voice was weaker, more tired when he replied to her. Ren accepted his fate. **"**Maybe... Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that!" Kyoko half shouted, shaking her head as if dismissing the fact. "You'll be alright... We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see..." Kyoko raised his large hand to her cheek, and brought it across the falling tears.

Through squinted eyes, he watched her tears fall faster. He hadn't seen her openly cry in such a long time. Since the world had shut out the hard working, Japanese girl he met in the Kyoto forests. The one who threw herself into everything 100% to try and please others, and got nothing in return. A simple gemstone from a ten year old fairy boy was enough to keep her tears from falling for so long. He didn't want her to cry.

He turned his hand, and cupped her wet cheek. Slowly, he brushed away the tear-streak with his thumb. Ren's lips curved in a fragile smile, which calmed the stream of tears. **"**And… at least I got to see you one last time."

"No, No! Please, Please, _Please _don't leave me."

His breath held as he struggled to keep his eyes closed and pass away in dignity. Her small frame sprawled over his and he could feel her fluttering heart. He knew she had to feel his too; it was pounding in his chest, very unlike a dying cursed man. Acting or not, he may never be able to hear her so concerned over him again, or feel her so close to his body. He waited for the words he doubted would ever cross her lips again, as she lightly cried.

"I love you."

The silence was deafening. The seconds lingered as he locked the sound of her voice saying those three words in his mind. His heart sounded as loud as fireworks.

The words hung in the air, slowly, reluctantly finding their way back to their owner. Her eyes dried up at once, and she sprung up to her knees as if a taut spring had just been let go. "AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY TSURUGA! I GOT OVERZE"

He pushed himself up and pulled her back to him. Catching her waist, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and poured his response into the most passionate kiss he had ever given. Not as a playboy, nor as an actor, had he been so determined. Knowing he'd never have a chance to say it, he poured his love with all he was into this one moment; the only moment where she would be his Beauty, and him her Beast.

The hinge swung open, as the angelic fairy stretched her wings to her promised sunshine.

* * *

**You made it to the end without gagging to death, Yay! Review to prove you're still alive, despite the mountain of fluff. I hope those who enjoy the old Disney favorites can like this story. (Who am I kidding, Ren is definitely Prince Charming.) **

**I also hope those who haven't seen the old classics (do see them, and) somehow found a way to enjoy this story. I honestly am not happy with it, but for the 1 person who wants to read the end, this is it.**

**I know I'm bad at summaries, so... my gentle readers, what makes up a good summary? Criticize me, critique me, cut me into bite side pieces next to miso soup. I know some don't think this is a clear cut ending... but that's "how I roll" as the cool kids would say. What fun is it to spell it out?  
**


	7. Omake: End Credits

**This last chapter was part Greek until ****Runadaemon got to it. I wish I could show all the red corrections she made. If you like it, thank her. She's the one who shamed me into writing more. (I want Banana & ****Black Sesame ****Pocky ****Runadaemon****!) If you want me to write, bribes with sweets always work! I have to admit after she beta'd it I tweaked it even more, so any errors you might find are mine.  


* * *

**

Ren pulled away from her gradually, slowly, not sure what to expect from his kohai. In fact, the mere realization that she hadn't struck him with something, or sped through a window or wall (he wouldn't put it past her) was astonishing enough. His hands, grasping her body, released her like a leaf being set free by a tree. It was slow, reluctant, and he made no other move to push her away. Ren's body stayed just as close to her own, except without the contact of his hands, body or lips.

Her eyes were closed, and her lips were full and lush from his kiss; its rosy hue more saturated than usual. She had long black lashes, silky sun stroked skin, and her breath tasted faintly of the green tea she had sipped during dinner.

Any second, she would open her eyes. He would lose this closeness that he had yearned for so much and fought hard to let go. Any second Kyoko would open her eyes and the moment would be gone. Any moment now, she'd return back to reality.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kyoko looked up at her prince, fully transformed from his beastly curse. Refusing to admit the contact was anything more than a stage kiss, she goes around to the random furniture pieces, hugging them and exclaiming out French names in glee at their return to humanity.

"Jacque!" "Francis!" "Mrs. Potts!"

In order to gloss over the issue, he'd spin her and they'd dance one last waltz to the ending theme of the movie (only in their heads). After that, the imaginary soundboard would end the movie, separating the two actors. After a nervous goodnight, Kyoko would go to bed, and he would drink away his liquor cabinet. He would attempt to wash away her captivating lips with gin, brandy, vodka, or anything else. They'd _never_ bring the night up again.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly, but they were wide and bright, like a golden-eyed doe in the way of an approaching truck. Her mouth agape, her eyes round with terror. She could only manage squeaks of the letter T.

Like a slowly rising volcanic eruption, the red of her embarrassment rose from her exposed legs, to behind the dress shirt, to her delicate neck, and finally to her matching hairline.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" The scream of horror she releases almost blows out the windows, as Kyoko scuttles back almost comically against the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TSUGURA! I KNEW YOU WERE A PLAYBOY! YOU'RE JUST LIKE GASTON!"

And with the flurry of frightened feet, she'd storm to some door, either behind a guest room door to cower in fear of her fellow actor, or through the front door into the actual storm. Then they would both be out there fighting the elements: her to escape, and him to retrieve.

* * *

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Kyoko repeatedly banged her head on his bamboo floors as she bowed, leaving a widening crater which would cost a fortune to replace. "I KNOW YOU TOLD ME TO GUARD MY LIPS AND TO BE A PROFESSIONAL, AND I LET YOU DOWN AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

Again, this would lead to her storming off in some direction, with him following outside or to the cabinet.

The reactions in his mind were instantaneous formed, and he readied himself to turn into Senpai Tsugura Ren, the one Kohai Kyoko would always draw out of him. Kohai Kyoko would freak out and Senpai Ren would respond to smooth things over.

Simply the way she opened her eyes warned Ren that he was entirely wrong. All of his hypothetical situations crumbled in his mind, merely by the way her lashes sparkled and her golden eyes opened. Not in fear, or anger, or self inflicted hysteria, but simply surprise. A surprise that had, instead of stoking the fearful angry demons, soothed them.

She didn't move away. Neither did he. The moment lingered on for a while before he watched her lips finally separate. To speak. He was glad he wasn't leaning against her, because for the first time, he was truly fearful of what she would say. Ren knew she would have felt his maddening heartbeat.

"Ren…?" Kyoko's voice asked, soft and meek. It was the sound of a child who wanted to believe, but had been crushed too many times. "…Is that… my first kiss?"

She had been purposefully dense to his flirting before: the lap pillow, the proposal to teach her how to kiss, the offer to shower together when she accidentally walked in on him. He had pushed her lightly to consider him as a man, but she had unwaveringly refused and pushed back. This kiss, that last frontier, had finally broken through her wall of emotionally protective delusions.

The straightforward question would tell Kyoko everything. He knew it. She knew it. He was the one who told her that only she could come to a decision when a kiss is really a kiss. She was asking him whether his kiss was a sign of real passion, or of overzealous Disney acting, as her confession had been. Kyoko gave Ren the option to decide whether she would continue to delfde herself, or to accept the kiss as what it was meant to express.

His arms slipped around her waist again, and this time, he simply held her to his madly beating heart.

"I consider you to be my first true kiss, Kyoko. Do you want to think of mine the same way?"

Her heartbeat was just as fast. Kyoko raised her arms, and slipped them around Ren hesitantly. She buried herself into his chest, and felt their hearts begin to calm.

"I do…Ren…"

It was that simple.

_**THE END**

* * *

_

**It's much better than the alternative (Shou and Mailman man) - right? *lol* ****I thought my ending was confirmation enough, but since everyone complained *sniff* I hope this end is more complete than last chapter. NOW it's over. No complaining.**


End file.
